The present invention relates to air filters and more particularly to an assembly for retaining the filter media in the air filter.
Air filters for domestic use are typically used in conjunction with the heating and/or ventilating system of the structure. Typically, a framework holding the filter media is disposed in the air path of the ventilation system so that air is drawn across the filter media and unwanted particulate matter is filtered from the air stream. Routine maintenance of such an air filter requires the periodic replacement of the filter media.
In the past, the filter media was held in place in the air filter by mechanically fastening the filter media to holding brackets with a number of clips. Thus, replacement of the filter media required removal of the retaining clips and positioning of the filter media across the holding brackets. This replacement procedure was time consuming and cumbersome.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a filter media retaining assembly that facilitates the replacement of the filter media while insuring proper disposition of the filter media within the filter frame.